


Hungry

by shawnslittlepeach



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Moody Shawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 02:49:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18401606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawnslittlepeach/pseuds/shawnslittlepeach





	Hungry

Shawn has never been one to fill the stereotype of the ‘moody vampire.’ He was always funny and soft, and just...Shawn. 

But the last couple of days he could give Edward Cullen a run for his money with his brooding. Everything you said either went in one ear and out the other or would set him off and the two of you would end up in a stupid argument. You were about ready to give him a piece of your mind until you finally connected the dots. You had no idea how you could have missed it, the signs were so clear, but you were determined to put an end to it….immediately. 

He called you earlier in the day, pouting like he’d been doing lately and asked if he could spend the night at your place because he didn’t want to be alone (he’d been very clingy lately, another dead give away) which of course you said yes. 

You barely had the door open before he was draped over you burying himself in your neck. 

“Couch. Now, please,” he mumbles into your neck, slowly walking you back to your couch. You let out a little chuckle, but let him lead you to your small, but comfortable couch, closing the door behind him. He lays you out on the couch, before making himself comfortable, on your chest, holding you tight, taking in your scent. Usually, it was the only thing that could calm him, but it only seemed to make things worse. 

You feel him tense against you, trying to readjust himself but he couldn’t seem to get comfortable. 

“I’m going to take a stab in the dark and say today wasn’t a good day.” you look down running your fingers through his curls. 

He lifts his head up, the most adorable pout on his face, as he shakes his head. “No. Don’t want to talk about it. You talk,” he places a quick kiss to the corner of your mouth, before laying his head to your chest again. “How was your day?” 

“Well aside from my moody, clingy boyfriend barging into my apartment demanding cuddles, it was pretty boring.” you smile, scratching at his scalp.

He doesn’t even attempt to laugh at your joke, and you know you shouldn’t but you take it a little personal. He was upset and you’d never seen him this way. “Shawn, bub. You gonna to tell me what’s up with you?” 

“Nothing I’m fine. Just wanted you that’s all.” He mumbles looking up at you all doe-eyed. 

“Really, nothing you want to ask me?” 

“No.” he stutters. 

You sigh dramatically and force him to sit up, throwing your leg across his, sitting in his lap. 

“Jesus Shawn,” you sigh, resting your hands on his shoulders, “I know you’re hungry.” 

“What? No...no I’m not. I’m fine.” he stutters, biting his ruined fingernails. 

Without a word, you drawing up the sleeve of your hoodie, exposing your arm to him and pulling your hair off of your neck. 

“What are you doing?” 

“ _ You _ , are going to eat.” you command, moving your body closer to his, “Pick a spot.” 

“Wha -” 

“Baby, you’ve been snippy and moody for almost a week. I love you, Shawn, I really do but I can’t take anymore brooding.” 

“Honey, I can just go to the bank - ”  He grumbles, trying to pull you off his lap, to go back to cuddling as you’d been before, but you don’t budge. 

“Shawn you hate those things.” 

“I don’t hate them.”

“Well you ‘ _ prefer’ _ me.” you quote, in only the tiniest mocking tone.  

He really doesn’t like doing this either, feeding from you.  He tries his best to avoid it, only allowing himself to indulge when he’s feeling particularly weak, or during your most intimate moments to feel even closer to you, but even then it's rare. Usually, he stuck to the donor bags, it was expensive, and a pain in the ass to get them but it was safer for both of you. 

“First thing in the morning, I’ll go to the bank and stock up. I can manage one more night.” 

“Well you haven't been, and I can’t take another night of this. I want my Shawn back. So….” you straighten up a little extending your arm to him, “you’re going to drink. Just enough to take the edge off, and then we are going to cuddle and everything will be fine.” 

“You haven’t even eaten dinner yet, you are not passing out because of me”. You were particularly prone to being sick after. You had an iron deficiency, which made Shawn super wary about feeding from you at all. The first time you nearly gave him an undead heart attack, with your little fainting spell. One minute you were fine, the next he nearly threw you in a cold shower to wake you up. It didn’t come to that thank god, but you definitely gave him a scare. 

“Then we’ll order take-out.” you shrug matter of fact. 

You can see him mulling it over for a moment before he’s nodding his head, “Fine. Order the food first. Make sure it’s something with some nutritional value, please. No Pizza.” 

“Alright, Mr. Bossy.” 

You ended up getting delivery from a place far outside your price range, that Shawn paid for. It was what he called ‘real food’, and it was actually pretty delicious. He ordered enough food for the two of you and you ate in near silence, aside from Shawn encouraging you to eat every bit that was on your plate. 

“Alright, all done. Your turn.” You chirp, moving to sit on his lap, “Where do you want?” 

“Umm….” he reaches for your arm, rolling up your hoodie sleeve to your elbow, “This is fine I guess.” 

“I don’t have to do this.” He says lowly, ducking his head down. 

“Yes, you do. I don’t mind.” you extend your arm further out and his grip around you writs tightens little as he brings you closer.

“Stop me if -”    
“If I feel dizzy or it’s too much.” you recite rolling your eyes fondly “I know the drill babe. Now go.” 

He takes a few breaths, looking up at you for approval before he opens his mouth revealing his fangs, and you remembered the first time you’d seen them. You’d been so scared and fascinated by them at the same time. Before Shawn, vampires were nothing more than legends. But knowing him now, and loving him, there was nothing scary about them at all. 

The bite is quick and relatively painless, and when he begins to drink you feel the familiar warm buzz throughout your body. You could never explain how it felt, when he fed from you, something between stepping into a warm shower, and the afterglow of a really nice massage. It was nice and usually, you’d let yourself relish in the feeling, but this was about Shawn so instead your focus remained on him. Running his fingers through his curls, and placing a few kisses to the side of his head while he drinks. He moans into your wrist in satisfaction at the taste pulling you in closer by your waist with his free hand.   

When he finally pulls away, he gives your wrist a final lick before pricking his own finger with his fang, spreading the blood over your wounds healing them quickly. He places a quick kiss over the place where the bit marks once were and look up at you sheepishly. 

“Better?” you ask, brushing back a curl that’s fallen in front of his face. 

You feel a bit dizzy yourself, but you decide not to say anything in an attempt to keep Shawn as calm as possible. He needed this, and you were going to make sure that he felt as safe and comfortable as possible. 

He nods his head slowly, wiping at the corners of his mouth “Thank you. I’m sorry -” 

“Don’t apologize.” 

“I just don’t want you to think I’m only with you for...that.” 

“Bub, I know you’re not.” you coo, caressing his cheek, he looks up at you with those eyes that tell you he’s thinking too much, “Hey, Shawn. It’s okay.” 

“I shouldn’t let myself get this hungry. I should be able to to….control myself. I don’t want to have to rely on you to fix me all the time.” he wasn’t always like this, but when he let himself get hungry the way he did. When he felt like his whole body was on fire then the guilt would set in.  

“No. We aren’t doing this tonight.” you place two fingers under his chin, forcing him to look at you. “Your not a monster Shawn and I know you’re not using me. I’m here because I want to be. And I want to help you if you need help.” 

He turns his head planting a kiss to your palm. “Thank you. I love you.” 

“I love you too.” you smile placing a delicate kiss to his forehead, “Now can we cuddle now? I think I   

You hop off his lap and move to cuddle into him but he stops you, “No….” he nearly whines, “You.” he nudges you, guiding you to lay back on the couch and you open your arms up to him, and he quickly cuddles up to you laying his head on your chest. You bring your hand up to his hair scratching a little at the hairs at the nape of his neck and he lets out a contented sigh. 

“Did I tell you I love you,” he mumbles into your neck, making you giggle. 

“Yes, you did.” 

“Well, I love.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
